


Avocados

by Rosawyn



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Avocados, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blind Character, Friendship, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Prompt Fill, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosawyn/pseuds/Rosawyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Foggy go grocery shopping together.  Like most things in their lives, it's better when they're together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avocados

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://gastfyr.tumblr.com/post/116949870650/one-girly-geek-foggyynelson-ok-but-imagine) by [foggyynelson](http://foggyynelson.tumblr.com/) and the replies there by [feliciahardyyy](http://feliciahardyyy.tumblr.com/) and [one-girly-geek](http://one-girly-geek.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderfully talented [iacksparrow](http://iacksparrow.tumblr.com/) aka [themlittlesummerthings](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ocaptainrogers/pseuds/themlittlesummerthings), who might just love 'Daredevil' even more than I do.

 

“Hey, Matt, _Matt_ ,” Foggy said, plucking two avocados from the supermarket display. He turned a brilliant grin that of course Matt couldn't see on him. “It's us!”

Matt cocked his head to one side. “What?”

Juggling both avocados into one hand, Foggy grabbed Matt's hand—the one that wasn't currently occupied with his cane—and pressed the avocados into it. “See?”

“Well, no,” Matt replied, making a soft noise and smirking a bit. “Obviously.”

Foggy rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“Yes, I do,” Matt agreed. “And they're very nice...representations of us. As fruit.” He cocked his head a bit to one side again. “Were you going to buy them?”

Foggy grimaced, wrinkling his nose. “I can never tell when they're ripe, you know?”

Matt nodded almost imperceptibly, expression thoughtful behind his dark glasses. “These two aren't quite ripe yet; one will take about four days and the other five before they're ready.”

Foggy's brows twisted in incredulity. “How can you know that? Wait—the feel?” He tilted his head to one side a bit, grinning crookedly, because he'd probably figured Matt out. “You can feel how soft they are.” It made sense; Matt was used to learning stuff with his hands, whether it was the latest book he was reading with his fingertips or the latest hot girl who let him touch her face so he'd know what she looked like.

Matt nodded. “Yeah. Well, that and the smell.”

Foggy quirked an eyebrow. “Are you one of those people who sniffs all the cantaloupes before buying one?”

Matt shrugged, lips twisted into a bit of a smile. “So did you want avocados, or...?”

Foggy shrugged. “I guess we could look up a recipe for guacamole and see how it goes.” He was pretty sure he had a general idea of what went into it, but he wasn't about to guess on the amounts. He gave Matt an assessing look, then tugged him closer to the display by the cuff of his sleeve. “How about you pick out the two best ones for us?”

One side of Matt's lips tipped up. “Sure.”

o0o

“ _Hey_ ,” Foggy said around a mouthful of surprisingly good homemade guacamole and corn chip, “I happen to _like_ Cool Ranch Doritos.”

“So do I,” Matt said, fishing one out of the bag only to turn it rather dubiously in his fingers. “I'm just not sure they go well with guacamole.”

“Can't know for sure until you try,” Foggy insisted, taking another appreciative bite. “And the avocados were perfect, by the way.” He shook his head. “It's a bit creepy, actually, how you knew, but I don't think I care.” He nodded toward the bowl of guacamole on the coffee table. “This is delicious.”

“Okay.” Matt finally scooped up some guacamole onto his chip and ate it. “Wow.” He made a face. “They really don't go together.”

Foggy blew out an unimpressed sigh, rolling his eyes a bit. “Fine. Look, I think I have a bag of the plain kind in the cupboard—should be the only big bag of mostly air in there.”

“All right then,” Matt said, standing up and turning towards the kitchen. “I'll go 'look' then.”

“Very funny, Matt,” Foggy said, shaking his head as he scooped up more wonderful guacamole. Maybe...maybe he should always take Matt grocery shopping with him.


End file.
